


We’re Not So Different

by Colossalstars



Category: 101 Dalmatian Street (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 10:30:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20655734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colossalstars/pseuds/Colossalstars
Summary: Summary: after a long week with helping out the Dylan and Hansel situation Dante feels something missing in his life. He feels like he’s been spectating the game of love but not participating in it, Dylan noticed that Dante was feeling lonely so Dylan and his boyfriend Hansel come up with a plan to hook him up. Dylan had a plan to find out what Dante is into. so one day Dylan, Hansel and Dante go to the park to make Dante feel better but at that moment a particular fox caught Dante’s attention.





	We’re Not So Different

**Author's Note:**

> This story is after the events of Love Between Poets.

Dylan: come on Dante let’s go.  
Dante:Do i have to.  
Dylan: yes you do come on it’ll be fun  
Dante: but what if we go to the park and some virus breaks out and the rest of the world is infected leading to the END OF THE WORLD!  
Dylan: look Dante this is you chance to make new friends.  
Dante: darkness is my only friend.  
Dylan: ugh (facepalm) Dante please let me repay you for helping me.  
Dante: and how will you do that?  
Dylan: by getting your tail at the park and make new friends.  
Dante: I don’t want a friend dylan I want something else.  
Dylan: what do you want?  
Dante: I want what you and Hansel have, you guys are an awesome couple.  
Dylan: (blushing and twiddling his thumbs) oh you think so h-hansel is awesome, isn't he (Daydreaming about him) b-but that's besides the point, do you want to tell me something Dante.  
Dante was scared to tell Dylan his secret, but Dante gain the courage to tell dylan since he already told Dj and Dolly his secret.  
Dante: yes Dylan i have something to you.  
Dj interuppts Dante by opening the door.  
Dj: hey Dylan um your boyfriends here  
Dylan:(says with excitement) oh great come on Dante.  
Dylan drags Dante by his collars.  
Dante: (whispers to Dj while being dragged) save me.  
Dj:(laughs) by Bros.  
Dante and Dylan make it to the front door.  
Dylan: ow Dante (lower lip bleeding a little bit) you need to change your collar or something how can you wear that all the time.  
Dante: sorry man it’s kinda my thing.  
Dylan: for the love of dog, alright whatever.  
Dylan puts his paw on the scanner to open the door. As soon as he opens the door but Dylan barely got to turn around to look at the open door when the big husky launch at Dylan to hug him.  
Hansel: oh my sweet Dylan i missed so much.  
Dylan: um Hansel we saw each other yesterday (laughs).  
Hansel: oh sorry it felt so long (smiles).  
Hansel noticed blood coming from Dylan's lower lip.  
Hansel: oh wait Dylan you have blood on you lip.  
Hansel slowly licked the blood off of Dylans lips causes Dylan to blush.  
Dylan: (while being licked) oh come on stop (laughs) your tickling me.  
Dante begins to blush while seeing his brother is being licked, Dante is Slightly aroused of the site of Hansel licking Dylan's face in a sexual way, but Dante snapped out of it and covered his lower body so Hansel doesn’t notice that he is being turned on by this.  
Dylan: (gently pushes Hansel off) ok we should start going to the park.  
Hansel: ah yes of course, who is this we’re bringing.  
Dylan: oh this is Dante my little brother.  
Hansel: aw he’s a little cutie.  
Dante: (awkwardly says) um thanks i guess.  
Dylan: (jokingly says) be careful Dante you might have stacker (laughs)  
Dante: um can we get this over with please.  
Dylan: oh yeah of course let's go.  
Hansel: ok (kisses Dylan left cheek) let’s go.  
As the couple are leaving Dante follows them to them but Dante isn’t too excited to be a third wheel but he feels like maybe he can find someone new to talk to. Minutes later they finally arrived at the park.  
Dylan: ok Dante you should go walk around and see if you can meet new people.  
Dante: um where are you going.  
Hansel: we’re going to spend some Alone time (winks at Dylan)  
Dylan: (blushing) actually Hansel can you go on without me for a second I need to talk to my brother for a second.  
Hansel: (grins) of course my sweat Dylan (kisses his cheek) I’ll see you in a little bit.  
Hansel walks away from the two to meet Dylan at their secret spot at the park.  
Dylan: ok we’re alone so what did you want to tell me bro.  
Dante: tell you what?  
Dylan: the thing you were about to tell me before we left the house, remember?  
Dante: oh that it’s nothing important.  
Dante stared at the ground with a sad look on his face, Dylan knew something was wrong so he tried to give his brother comfort. Dylan puts his arm around Dante.  
Dylan: come on you can tell me bro what’s wrong?  
Dante: well remember when I was talking about how you and Hansel have something beautiful.  
Dylan: yes I do remember that.  
Dante: well I want to find a special someone.  
Dylan: (rubbing the back of his neck) oh geez Dante I didn’t know you’re that upset about it. Well maybe we can get you a girlfriend out at the park.  
Dante: um Dylan  
Before Dante could finish Dylan heard Hansel howl coming from their secret spot.  
Dylan: oh that’s Hansel calling, remember to make new friends and try to talk to some girls ok.  
Before leaving Dante he fist bump his brother for good luck on finding new friends. Dylan felt like Dante needs this so he can have more friendships and it will help him develop social skills, and maybe this will help Dante stop saying it’s the end of the world. Dante was thinking to himself how is he going to make a new friend out at the park he wondered, but out of nowhere a frisbee came flying out of nowhere and hit Dante on the back side of his head.  
Dante: ow, what was that?  
Dante doesn’t have a clear view of Fergus due to him being hit in the head, Dante begins rubbing his eyes while fergus approaches him.  
Fergus: sorry lad I was paying attention.  
Dante: its ok I wish that hit knocked me out so I can go home.  
Fergus: oh wait are you d dogs brother.  
Dante: who’s d dog?  
Fergus: aw man I mean Dylan's brother aren’t ya.  
Dante: yep that’s me.  
Dante stops rubbing his eyes to see who’s talking to him because he can’t see who it is he can only hear him. He finally opens his eyes to see a fergus with a concerning facial expression on his face.  
Fergus: oh wait now I remember ya you’re Dante, it’s been awhile man.  
Dante: oh hey Fergus nice to see you again.  
Fergus pulls Dante in for a hug holding him tightly, Dante begins to blush because fergus his rubbing his cheek against his.  
Fergus: oh sorry man (let’s go) didn’t mean to hug ya so long haven’t seen you in a while (places hand on his shoulder).  
Dante: (blushing and rubbing left arm) oh it’s ok man.  
Fergus: say wanna make up for lost time hm?  
Dante: um sure I really don’t have anything to do so yeah.  
Fergus: well I heard ya like music so you mind if I come over tomorrow and we can play some hard core metal?  
Dante: sure dude just drop by when ever you want.  
Fergus: (presses his head against his) how about tonight (he whispers to Dante)  
Dante: t-tonight I um not sure about that my siblings will kill me if I play loud music tonight.  
Fergus puts his arm around Dante.  
Fergus: come man it’ll be fun, we won’t be that loud so it should be find?  
Dante had the urge to hold fergus hand that’s around his shoulder but stopped himself. Dante nearly grabbed fergus hand but lowered it before Fergus noticed.  
Dante: um ok sure I’ll tell Dj to get his set ready.  
Fergus: so is that a date then (looks at Dante)  
Dante: (blushing) um what a date I me-.  
Fergus: I’m just messing with ya I’ll see you on the flip side.  
Fergus leaves the part to get himself ready leaving Dante to his thoughts.  
Dante: (inner thoughts) what’s going on with me do I actually like that guy?  
Dylan: hey Dante you ready to go home?  
Dante: oh yeah of course but where’s Hansel?  
Dylan: oh he went home, well he wanted to walk me home but I told him it’s ok so come on let’s go home.  
Dante: alright.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys want more don't be afraid to comment :).


End file.
